`WB 258` peach (Prunus persica L. Batsch) is a fresh market peach which is distinguished in characteristics from the varieties similar to it. `Garnet Beauty` is the variety it most closely resembles.
`WB 258` peach is an early season peach that ripens six days before `Red Haven`, is cold hardy, disease resistant, productive, bears very attractively colored fruit of good size and quality, and is suitable for long-distance shipping. `WB 258` should be adapted to temperate and other regions where `Garnet Beauty` is successfully grown. To Applicant's knowledge, none of the prior art varieties referred to herein are patented.